


The Future on the Other Side

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompt Fest [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, and sort of Cassian but he's unconcious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: A kiss prompt request from tumblr, Wedge and Bodhi."I swear, if the Empire builds a third one of these damn planet killers someone else can get the bloody intel."





	The Future on the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



"I swear, if the Empire builds a _third_ one of these damn planet killers someone else can get the bloody intel." Jyn nearly spilled the caf mug as she clattered it down on the small table. Her exhaustion nearly hid her worry she looked up at Cassian's limp form, floating in the bacta.

"Good plan." Bodhi ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at Cassian. 

"This one almost killed us. We're running out of luck." She gave a pointed glare down at Bodhi's immobilized leg. 

"I don't know, I think we're improving. Bacta should have this sorted in a couple weeks." Bodhi patted the cast. "Better than last time. They had to reconstruct my lungs."

Jyn grumbled. "They gave the credit to the kriffin' Bothans, you know that?" 

"We wouldn't have the information if it wasn't for the Bothans." 

"And the Bothans' information would have been lost if it wasn't for us." 

Bodhi grunted. She was right. It wasn't important, though. "It's gone now." 

"Thank fuck for that. Heard your boy made the shot." 

Half Bodhi's mouth curled up. "He insists it was an assist." 

"You've talked with him?" Jyn asked. 

"Briefly. Not as much as I'd want, obviously. But enough to know he made it out, he's helping with the mop-up." Bodhi sighed, staring up Cassian's form. "You okay if i go grab some lunch now?" 

"Yeah. Thanks for spelling me while I ate. I know medical won't pull him out without telling us, but…"

"He still shouldn't be left alone. I'll be back in a bit." 

Bodhi wedged his crutches under his arms again and clumily made his way over to the small mess inside the medstation. He waved to the droid manning the counter and grabbed a sandwich. He finished putting the sandwich on his base account and tried to turn away from the counter. On the way, he managed to run his crutch into someone else's shin, eliciting a soft "oof."

"Oh, geeze, sorry…" Bodhi winced as he hobbled the rest of the way around, coming face to face with "…Wedge!" 

"Oh sure, I see how it is, first time we see each other in months and you're already hitting me." Wedge joked, seemingly on reflex, considering how intently his eyes were flicking over Bodhi, lingering on the bandage at his collar, the new burn scars along his arm, and, of course, the white plexi-cast that enveloped his entire right leg. 

Bodhi probably should have thought of a snarky comeback to that but he was too busy doing his own check, happy to see that Wedge's claim of good health seemed to be true. "You're here," Bodhi finally said, eyes going back up to rest on Wedge's face. 

Wedge gave a crooked smile back, shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sorry it took me so long. Had some trouble figuring out which base you were at. And then we were busy…" 

"Galaxy still needs saving," Bodhi and Wedge stared at each other for a long moment, Bodhi still not trusting his eyes that Wedge was there and real. 

"It keeps needing that." Wedge looked around, "Hey, can we get out of here? I want—" 

"Yeah, absolutely," Bodhi said quickly. He gave a quick wave to the droid and led Wedge through the hallway, over to the semi-private room he was sharing with Jyn (and hypothetically Cassian, whenever medical deemed him safe for decanting).

In the privacy of the room Bodhi sat down on his bed, sandwich getting tossed to the side, and reached for Wedge, pulling him close. "Hey you." 

Wedge stepped closer, looking worried at Bodhi's leg. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know how bad it was. I would have…" 

Wedge trailed off, and Bodhi ran a reassuring thumb over Wedge's knuckles. Wedge would have done nothing differently and Bodhi understood. This was war. Sometimes they couldn't afford to prioritize the personal. It's why he had gone chasing the Bothans' data, after all. 

And yet, for the first time since he had let Wedge into his room and then invited him to keep coming back, Bodhi could see a future for the two of them on the other side of the war. 

"Hey, darlin'," Bodhi said as he grabbed for Wedge's waist instead, reeling him even closer. "Guess what?"

"Hm?" Wedge let himself be lead closer, standing between Bodhi's strapped up cast and his other, mostly-whole leg. 

Bodhi ran his hands up Wedge's side and back down again. Wedge was solid and whole under him. "We made it. The Emperor is gone, Death Star Junior is gone, and we're both still here." 

"We are," Wedge said, his voice soft with affection, his hands coming up to wrap around the back of Bodhi's neck. 

"I'm going to be fine." Bodhi said, tipping his face up and licking his lips. "My leg is going to heal up. We're going to chase the dregs of the Empire down. And then you know what?" 

"What?" Wedge whispered as he leaned closer. 

"You are finally going to take me on that vacation you keep mentioning. And we're going to figure out how we are together when there's not a war pressing in on us." Bodhi pressed his palms against Wedge. "I'm willing to bet we're amazing." 

"I wouldn't bet against you." Wedge's voice was rough as he leaned closer, choked with emotion, "That sounds perfect." 

The kiss was soft. Restrained, for the two of them, Wedge clearly hesitant around Bodhi's still-healing body. But it was there, and it was real, and it was good. 

Wedge leaned back, his hands cupping Bodhi's neck and fingers stroking the base of Bodhi's head. His eyes were going bright, and he looked like he was about to cry. 

"Hey, baby, it's alright, we made it." Bodhi reached for Wedge's shoulders, let his hands settle there, firm and grounding. 

"I love you," Wedge said in a whisper. 

For once in his life, Bodhi was speechless. His jaw twitched, but any words remained stubbornly out of reach, swept away by Wedge's declaration.

"I love you so much." Wedge's fingers twitched along Bodhi's neck, restless, seeking. "So much." 

Bodhi still couldn't find the words, so he gave up, gripping at Wedge's shoulders and pulling him down. He let all emotions that refused to attach to words make their way out in the kiss, the intimacy and worry and the profound joy.

He had lived, and he was loved. 

Bodhi eventually figured out what to say, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> From a kiss prompt over on [tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson). 
> 
> I wrote this thinking that it probably happened in the same universe as the other Wedge/Bodhi stories I've written, but I'm not one hundred percent sure I want to stick to that yet. So whichever way you want to picture it!


End file.
